


The Cooking Class or Stiles's Freshman 15

by nathanangel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Chubby Derek, Chubby Stiles, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Moving In Together, Sheriff Stilinski is a Bad Parent, Teacher Derek Hale, Teacher-Student Relationship, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathanangel/pseuds/nathanangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles take a cooking and baking class at school instead of Lacrosse.<br/>Derek Hale is the sexy teacher with a really obvious fat fetish.<br/>Or how they get together and Stiles gain weight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sterek fanfiction of all time!
> 
> Warning :  
> Chubby Kink, Chubby Stiles, Weight Gain.
> 
> \---Next Chapter when somebody request it. ---

Stiles decided to take an extra class this year. No, he wasn’t crazy. He just wanted to try something new this year, and he choose to take a school activity different than lacrosse. It was a cooking and baking class. Because no, cooking is not only for girls, Scott, and you’ll be fucking grateful when I’ll cook you some food, he told his best friend, Scott, that laughed at him when he mentioned ‘cooking class’. He always loved to cook things, making delicious and healthy meals for his dad. So, why not? It could not be worse than the theater class he took last year. God damn that teacher was annoying. They were 7 students in the class, and only 2 of them were men.  
And the teacher was seriously one of the tenth prettier people Stiles ever saw in his life. Really. The guy has to be a model or some shit because really, if not, it was a damn shame to waste that body. Damn. He didn’t smile a lot, but when he did, he made the whole class shine, and that laugh, god. Stiles couldn’t handle that much beauty. He was sure he was drooling a little or messing his recipe –hello, ADHD- but he couldn’t help it.  
Derek Hale was his name, and he was the perfect combination of a wet dream and a nightmare for Stiles. He didn’t speak English much, understood must of it but couldn’t always put the right word on his ideas. He talked in French most of the time, with a cute Canadian accent, and his accent was way too cute.  
They were making pies today (and how fucking cliché is that, like really, pies?) and Derek was just beside him. He usually worked in front of the class, to show how to do it, but today, it was pretty basic and Stiles was always alone at his table anyway.  
He wasn’t that fit boy he used to be in high school, when he was playing lacrosse. Stopping sports and eating more changed his body. He gained about 15 pounds, nothing too big, but he was no longer referred at the skinny boy he used to be.  
-So, petit prince, what are you baking?  
-Well, pies, duh.  
-No, I mean, hum, the flavour?  
-Oh, one cherry and one chocolate. I wanted to make sugar first, or pecan, but I didn’t quite know how, so yeah, finished Stiles, as he blushed slightly.  
Derek smiled and look at him.  
-I could show you how to make a sugar and a pecan pie, if you wanted, petit prince.  
Stiles couldn’t answer fast enough.  
-Yes! I mean, yeah, why not, he stuttered.  
-Can you stay after the class today? He asks slowly, like he was calculating every word.  
-Of course! It’s perfect. I’ll just go call my dad, but I’m sure I can stay.

-Great!  
Derek look back at his pie (and the mess he made, god, there was flour everywhere) and smiled. He sure had a crush on Stiles since the first day he meet him, and he was happy that he could make a move. The boy was a little shorter than him, but way softer and a little pudgier. His pants looked too tight and his shirt seemed at least a size too small. His apron accentuated the bulge of his stomach, and from the side, he looked 3 or 4 months pregnant. He couldn’t wait to be alone with him.  
They were alone in the classroom and Stiles could swear that his heart was batting twice as fast as it should. Derek was back in the front, messing with the crust, flour in his dark hair. He had a little smile and Stiles wanted to feel his hand on his body, sensually, slowly, just like he was doing with his pie. Yes, Stiles wanted to be pie crust at that moment.  
-Hey, Stiles, do you want to come near? I want to show you how to make those pies!  
-S-sure! Stiles stuttered.  
He stood beside Derek and he blushed when the older man looked at him.  
-Do you want to taste my other pie? I made it for you, it’s your favorite flavor…  
-Blueberry?  
-Yeah.  
-Thank you! Said Stiles as he rushed to the pie.  
God he was so hungry. He ate about three hours ago, a double burger and fries at a fast-food near the school, but he was constantly hungry and it took quite a lot of food to satisfy his hunger now.  
Derek smile as he look the other boy wolfing down the pie, almost without breathing. Derek meet his gaze and turn away when he began to blush.  
Stiles stopped eating after that –he somehow manage to eat almost 2/3 of the pie – and stood up next to Derek. He looked the older man make the crust, and was surprised when the teacher put an entire stick of butter in it.  
-You put a lot of butter in it… He said.  
-Well, that pie is for you. And as I can see, you’re a growing boy, Derek said as he looked as his belly.  
Stiles put instinctively a hand on it, almost to hide it.  
-Don’t be shy, petit prince, you are beautiful.  
-T-thanks, said Stiles as he blushed furiously.  
And yes, Stiles was a growing boy. Just in the last week, he somehow gained 3 pounds. To be honest, his dad was working a lot and he was alone, Scott having a girlfriend and all. So he cook, eat, and watch a shit load of movies. He always ended up eating way more than he planned, and he had to rub his belly to keep eating some nights.  
But he wasn’t ashamed of it. He joked about his freshman 15 with Scott and his dad, letting them petting his belly when he was fit to burst, and he was getting pretty used to receive harsh comments about his weight. For sure, some of Stiles’s friends didn’t understand why he keep on eating and gaining weight, but Stiles didn’t care about Jackson anyway, so he patted his belly in front of him and ate his triple cheeseburger and his cheesy fries.  
Yes, he was fat, but he was happier than ever. He was comfortable with his changing body and he loved the feeling of being fat, lazy and full.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter :D  
> Comments/Kudos/Bookmars are amaaazziiiin thank you for all the love :)

He wasn't surprised when his jeans didn't button 2 days after the class. He ate all the pies Derek made him, and ate a lot of fast-food. He tried to stuck his belly in, but it was still kinda full from his big stuffing last night. His t-shirt wasn't covering much either: there was more than one inch of his belly that was uncovered, and his arms felt very restrained by the small shirt. He rubbed his belly and thought about getting bigger, fatter, so big that he'll rip all his clothes, so fat that he'll broke the scales and that people wouldn't be able to recognize him with all that extra weight.  
He felt his dick hardened and a warm feeling passed through him. He imagined Derek's hand on him, caressing his fat belly, helping him to closes his jeans but failing, because his belly was too big, too soft, to fit in his pants. Derek stuffing him, like a turkey, make him eat until he couldn’t move, then weight him and measuring his hips, his tights, his torso.   
He opened his eyes that he didn't remember closing them, and look at his reflection.   
He looked… slutty.  
His jeans were definitely too small, his belly outgrowing them. His tights looked way bigger and his ass felt softer under his hands. His cheeks were full and red, and he was sweating. He almost had a double chin, and his nipples were way softer than he remembered.   
Stiles Stilinski, the fat slob.  
His stomach growled and he quickly put on sweatpants and a large hoodie before leaving to get breakfast.   
#  
-Stiles! Yelled a familiar feminine voice behind him.  
-Hey Lydia. How's going?   
She ignored his questions.  
-I told you not to wear sweatpants anymore. You look stupid in them. Why didn't you wear those skinny jeans we bought last month?  
-They, hmm, don't fit anymore.  
-You didn't gained that much, Stiles. 10, 15 pounds max. You should be able to fit in them. I expect you to wear them tomorrow.   
She flipped her hair and walked away.  
Stiles was fucked. And not in the good way. He definitely couldn't fit in those jeans, for two reasons. 1, they were already tight when they bought it, a month ago, and 2, he did gained a lot more than 10 pounds. Since the beginning of the year, he gained almost 40 pounds, way more than the freshman 15.   
He sighed. The day was starting particularly wrong, and he wondered if it could go even worse.  
#  
Of course it could. He forgot his assignment at home, didn't get enough food at lunch, and he fall down the stairs in front of a full highway.   
His belly was sore and empty.   
He ran to Derek's class and arrived breathless and sweaty in front of an empty classroom.   
There was a note on the door, saying that the class was canceled. He was mad and sad, because he was dying to see Derek and also because he ran to get here, goddammit, and he was in no shape to run like that anymore.  
He quit the school and started his jeep, with the firm intention of going to a buffet tonight. After all, why not. He was starving, his father was working late and he certainly deserved it after this hellish day.  
#  
The buffet wasn’t crowded like he expected it. He looked at his watch, and realised that it was only 16h30. Whatever, he thought. Just more time to eat before Dad comes home.   
He did ate a lot.  
He finished at least 10 plates of various food, then tasted all the desserts. He waited a bit, to digest a little and take one or two plates after, than he noticed his teacher coming in the restaurant.   
Derek was alone, yet he looked around like he was looking for someone. He looked at Stiles and smiled.   
-Hey, he said.  
-Hey. How’s it going?   
-Great, thanks. And you? Eating alone?  
-Yep. All alone.  
-Yeah, me too. They have the best mashed potatoes here, and their desserts are amazing.  
-I know, right? I tasted all the desserts. They are looked too amazing. You, hmm, wanna sit down?  
-Yeah, thanks.   
#  
Derek’s eyes were hypnotising. He was looking at Stiles’s stuffed middle, and Stiles couldn’t help but blush. He was full, and moving was kind of difficult. He still somehow managed to eat 5 more plates, and some desserts, before his sweat pants felt tight. He wanted nothing more than to remove them, and rub his belly.  
They paid and got out, Stiles walking slowly and carefully.   
-You okay? Derek asked.  
-Yeah. Just, kinda full.   
-You ate quite a lot in there. It’s very impressing for a young man like you.  
-I’m not that young, grandpa, Stiles joked.   
He almost fall down but Derek retained him. Stiles put his hands on his belly automatically, protecting it, like a pregnant woman. Derek looked at the movement and put his own hands on Stiles’s belly. It was hard, full of food, and so, so soft. He moved his hands slowly, and Stiles looked at him. He looked confused.  
-You are beautiful, said Derek.  
Stiles blushed and Derek kissed him. Open mouthed, and hungrily, like he was dying to taste him. He brought Stiles closer, close enough that his flat stomach was covered by Stiles’s fat belly. Suddenly, as Stiles was getting hard and wanted to touch Derek, his cellphone rang. He stopped the kiss, excuse himself and answered the phone. It was his dad, wondering where he was.   
Stiles told him he was going home, than explained to Derek that he had to go.   
-It’s okay. Are you free tomorrow night?  
-Yeah, why?  
-I want to invite you to Mon petit chez-moi. I want to cook you something. Would it be okay?  
-Sure. I’ll give you my phone number and you’ll text me the info.   
-Perfect.   
They exchanged their numbers, and Derek kissed him again, lips closed.  
-See you tomorrow, petit prince, he said before walking away.   
Stiles took his jeep, and let his hand on his belly the entire ride, thinking about Derek, his date and how full he was.   
Alone in his bed, his belly proudly free and his hand on his dick, he thought about Derek and him, both happy, Stiles enormously fat and Derek a little chubby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter, but I'll post another one very sooooon, I swear *-*
> 
> Thanks for your comments/kudos :D

Derek was very nervous. He prepared a lot of food, knowing that Stiles had a great appetite – and a growing body-. He wasn’t sure what his guest liked, so he cooked many various things, and a lot of desserts.   
His hands were twitching and he made a mental checklist again to be sure that everything will be perfect.  
Food, check. Movies, check. Beer, check.  
The doorbell rang. Stiles was here. He adjusted one more time his shirt – and did he gained a little bit of weight? His shirt felt really small – and opened the door.  
Stiles was really beautiful.  
He was wearing tights jeans, a marvel’s t-shirt and a coat that clearly couldn’t close.   
-Hey, Derek.  
-Hey, Stiles. I hope you’re hungry. I made tons.   
-Yes, I’m starving. I forgot to eat dinner, I had homework.  
-Well, then, come in. Do you want anything to drink? Water, beer, milkshake?  
-A milkshake would be amazing.   
Derek smiled at him and made him a milkshake – with weight gain powder, shit tons of sugar and ice cream.  
Stiles drank it hungrily, and they talked about the latest marvel movies (I swear Derek, if you are a DC guy we can’t never date) and they finally ate.  
Well, Stiles ate. Derek stared at him and eventually feed him. He caressed his belly with such délicatesse that Stiles was rock hard only a few minutes after Derek began to feed him.  
Derek pulled up Stiles’s shirt and touched the bare skin of Stiles’s pudgy stomach. His belly was glorious, covered by stretchmark on his sides and some on the front, and his nipples were fat enough to fill up at least a B cup.   
-Stiles…   
-Wh’t?   
-I can’t believe how much you gained. Tu es magnifique, parfait. Tu le seras encore plus lorsque tu seras plus gros encore, plus lourd, plus majestueux… *  
-I didn’t catch that, but I hope it wasn’t an insult.  
Derek laughed softly.  
-Not it wasn’t. You are really beautiful, Stiles. And I think that you’ll be even more beautiful when you’ll be fatter. Did you planned on gaining more?  
-Yep. I’m not even close to my goal.  
-And what is your goal?  
-I’m not sure yet. But I want to broke the scales, and wear much larger clothes. I want to be so fat that I won’t fit into the doorway, that running would be impossible and that people noticed how much I’ve gained and talk about it.  
Derek kissed him.  
-I can’t help imagining you like that. We’ll get you to that weight in no time, petit prince.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles’s Dad talk to him about his weight gain, they fight and Derek comes to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the waiting, I was quite busy. Now that I'm in break, more chapters will be updated soon :D  
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Years guys.
> 
> LEAVE COMMENTS PLEASE THEY ARE SUNSHINE IN THE COLD DAYS OF WINTER!!

At school, the cooking class was harder than Stiles remembered. He couldn’t stay focused on anything, his eyes always looking for Derek.  
He was bigger than ever, easily the fatter in the school. Even his back was fat, and his belly was ever so growing. It was serious between Derek and him, and even if they take their time in their relationship, Stiles was happier than ever. School ended in a few months, and soon enough, he and Derek would ‘come out’ to everyone. Until then, they decided to date and hang out at least two days a week, to make sure Stiles was still gaining steadily and usually stuffing him until he couldn’t move.  
He was fat now, not even chubby or well-feed, just fat, but not obese (yet). He wore X-Large shirts when he used to be able to fit in x-small, and 38’ jeans that were cutting his skin. He was constantly suffering from back hurt, because he belly grew heavily and steadily.  
At each pound he gained he was hornier, sexier and he couldn’t stop thinking about being fatter, heavier, and fluffier.  
Scott didn’t understand why he didn’t stop eating for two, or three, and why he wasn’t trying to lose weight. But Stiles guessed that Scott also couldn’t understand that he was craving for it, dying to gain weight, to be so big he couldn’t fit into his desk at school, and loved being called ‘fatty’ or ‘fat-ass’.  
He was addicted to Derek, food and gaining weight.  
His apron was too small now, and he couldn’t lace it, and Derek found that detail extremely sexy. He was also addicted to Stiles, and the way he gained weight.  
-Hey, Stiles, d’you mind preparing supper? I’m gonna take a shower, said his Dad.  
-Nope, it’s perfect. Tacos’ alright?  
-Yes, it’s fine, he respond.  
He served his Dad 3 tacos and about 7 for him, with fries (salad for his dad) and a huge glass of chocolate milk with weight gain powder he hid in the sugar pot.  
-Stiles… I wanted to talk to you about something.  
-What is it?  
-I’m worried about you, son. You seem happy, and I’m glad for it, but you gained quite a lot of weight. I haven’t said a thing because I didn’t want you to get mad or something, but Stiles, this is very far from healthy.  
-Yeah. I know. But… I kind of like it, you know.  
-What, being fat? His Dad asked, astonished.  
-Yes! I’m finally confident in my body, I never felt that great since Mom passed away! He almost screamed, and put his hand over his mouth, regretting his words.  
The silence grew heavy in the two of them, and his Dad broke it after a few minutes.  
-Well, I guess you were a chubby child… It makes sense that you want to remember your mother by being fat, just as you were when she were here, but she won’t come back, Stiles!  
-I know that, Dad! It’s not for her, it’s for me! I’m fat because I like it, my boyfriend likes it too, and nobody can tell me otherwise.  
-Your boyfriend?  
-Yes, Dad, my boyfriend. If you weren’t so absorbed in your job, or constantly drinking, maybe you would have noticed that I’m always at his house.  
-Don’t talk to me like that, young man. I’m your father, you have to respect me.  
-Respect is something you work for, and you don’t deserve it from me.  
His Dad got up and Stiles feared that he would hit him (it wouldn’t be the first time) but he just cleaned his plate slowly, with measured movements, and somehow, it was even scarier. He look at Stiles.  
-I hope you’ll lose that weight. I can believe you let yourself get so out of shape, so disgusting.  
He left the room and Stiles stared at his almost empty plate. He finished it rapidly, but it wasn’t enough. He opened the fridge and ate, ate, until he felt better. So full, and hard, and he walked to his room slowly, his two hands trying to soften his belly.  
He called Derek, almost in tears, and he went to his house, a big bag on his shoulder, his heart heavy and his belly painfully full.  
#  
Stiles dressed himself in the morning, with some buttoned shirt and a hoodie, and had to fight to closes his pants.  
Stiles looked quickly in the mirror again and Stiles leaned to get his shoes. His heart almost stopped as he heard a ripping noise.  
-Shit, he muttered.  
He got up and looked at the damage. His pants were ripped on about 5 centimeters on his tight. He sighed and sat on his bed, sad and horrified at the same time. He took a long breathe and this time, he heard another similar sound. On the floor was three white buttons from his shirt, and he felt his belly exposed. Derek get out of the bathroom and immediately look at his boyfriend.  
-What’s wrong? Derek asked.  
-I’m… I’m so fucking fat, Derek, wined Stiles, almost crying.  
Derek approach Stiles, and looked at the ripped pants and the buttons on the floor. He almost made a sarcastic comeback, about how it was possible to literally burst out a shirt, but stop when he saw Stiles’s face. He look concerned and guilty, and tears were floating in his eyes. Instead, he kissed Stiles’s lips and smiled at him.  
-You’re beautiful, Stiles.  
-Don’t say shit. I’m fat and gross.  
-That’s not true, babe. You are perfect. So glorious, and pretty. I… I love you. And I’ll love you even if you decide to lose the weight, or if you weight a thousand pounds. You’re mine, Stiles, and I’m yours.  
-I love you too, Derek, said Stiles.  
-Now come on, I made breakfast, he said as he patted slightly Stiles’s belly.  
-Good, Stiles said, I’m starving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I'LL HAVE MORE COMMENTS :D   
> I LOVE COMMENTS SO MUCH GUYS PLEASE GIVE ME MORE OF THOSE BEAUTIES *-*


	5. END + EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a new bakery at Beacon Hill and Stiles end up getting a lot of sweets. 
> 
> ALSO: 5 years later (don't read if you don't like really really fat!kink, Stiles is obese in it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter :)

Stiles took the day off, too emotionally confused to go to school. He decided to look at some Tumblr posts, but after 2 minutes of concentration, his stomach began to rumble. He was hungry – again- even if he ate a big breakfast less than two hours ago. He tried to ignore it, but soon the discomfort was too big and he opened the fridge. The fridge was full of beer, but no sign of food. Stiles sigh and took his wallet, firmly decided to buy something near.   
He walked a little and enter in a boutique he never saw before. It look really comfortable and welcoming, and Stiles couldn’t resist to smile at the decorations. The walls were pink and white, and there was pictures of food on the wall as posters. The counter was full of pastry, cakes and pies. Multicolored cupcakes, cinnamon buns, large cookies, colored cakes, donuts, coffee, hot chocolate…   
-Hello! What can I sever you today? Asked the lady at the counter. She was pretty, long brown hair, beautifully chubby and had a big smile on her pink shiny lips.  
-I… It’s my first time here, actually. What do you suggests me?  
-Well, it depends of what you like… Do you prefer fruit or sugar?  
-Huh… Both?  
She laughed slowly.   
-Okay then. I will make you a little bag with a bit of everything and you’ll come back later if you liked it then?  
-That sounds great, Stiles responded.   
At the same time, Stiles’s stomach rumbled again and he blushed. The girl laughed again and looked at Stiles’s rounded belly.  
-Well then, I guess I should put a little more than ‘a bit’.   
Stiles smiled and put one hand on his belly, positively looking pregnant. Somehow, he didn’t feel embarrassed or guilty at all, he even appreciate the remark.   
-Yes, please, Stiles conceded.  
#  
Stiles was on his bed – their bed –, with the big bag of pastries opened. The nice lady was very generous; apparently, a ‘little bit’ was 2 pies, 5 donuts, 3 croissants, lot of little cupcakes, and about 6-7 slices of different cakes. Sam almost ate everything, except for half of a cherry pie and 2 slices of cake he keep for his boyfriend. His belly was stuffed and standing proudly in the air. He had removed his t-shirt after the first pie, and his sweat pants had lowered a little. It didn’t hurt a lot, but the sensation was less pleasant if he moved, so he just lay down, didn’t move and touch slowly his belly. Somehow, he was feeling great about himself. The weight didn’t repulse him, and he liked the sensation of feeling full. Derek opened the door, a big bag of junk food in his hand. He didn’t look at Stiles immediately, putting the bag and his keys on the table, and took a beer in the fridge.   
-Hey, babe, how…  
He stopped talking when he saw Stiles, lazily lying on the bed, not moving and looking really full.   
-I was too hungry, so I got a few things to eat, Stiles started.  
Derek approached Stiles and sat down on the bed. He put a hand on Stiles’s belly and Stiles pouted.   
-Don’t push too hard, please, it hurts, said Stiles.  
Derek couldn’t talk. He was hypnotized by Stiles’s stomach. His belly was round and hard, looking – and feeling- really, really full. So soft and inflated, perfectly rounded.   
-Stop it, said Stiles.  
-Does it hurts? Ask Derek.  
-No, no, but-  
Derek interrupted him and kissed him slowly. Derek tasted the pie, cakes and other sweets that Stiles ate and found himself enjoying it. He wanted to feed Stiles the rest of the food, making him bigger, softer. More of Stiles everywhere, bigger tights and ass, another chin, and a big swollen belly. He broke the kiss and look again at his lover’s belly.  
-You still hungry, petit prince? He asked with a grin.   
-I don’t know… I ate a lot already…  
-I’m sure you can take more, don’t you Stiles? You’re a big boy after all, you need food to grow well.  
-Dude, I’m not 15 anymore. I’m pretty sure I won’t grow again.  
-Hmm, I don’t know Stiles, seems to me that your belly is growing…   
-Shut up, said Stiles while blushing.  
-Come on, you need more food, Derek said as he got up and reached for the rest of the pie and cake, and grabbed the fast-food bag. He unwrapped one of the burger and approached it to Sam’s mouth. Sam pushed his hand.  
-What are you doing?  
-I want to feed it to you.  
-What?  
-Shut up, Stiles. Now open your mouth.  
Stiles did and Derek gave him one bite of the burger. That was not too bad. Not bad at all, he thought as he felt his cock hardened in his tight pants.   
#  
His belly was now really enormous, resting on his tights. He had cute little stretchmark all over, on his sides and even on his arms now.   
He was happier than ever, and he couldn’t see himself losing the weight and be skinny again. He accepted the fact that Derek loved him like he was, fat and beautiful, and continued to gain with his help.   
5 years later…  
Stiles was now, officially, considered obese. Not morbidly so, but obese. He still fit in the doorways, but couldn’t fit at his desk for sure. School was over, and he moved in to Derek’s house. He worked at home on his computer, making plans for houses and buildings.   
Somehow, Lydia was the only one who wasn’t surprised when they finally announced that they were together. He didn’t talk to his dad anymore, but it was hard to regret it: he stopped considering the man like his dad years ago.  
Derek was chubby, or maybe more ‘well-feed’ as he like to say. He didn’t fit in Stiles’s enormous clothes, but wear 40’ jeans and XL shirts. His belly was glorious and hard as rock, standing in his lap like a pregnant woman.  
Sure, he couldn’t concurrence Stiles’s enormous figure. Stiles waddled more than he walked, and they had to buy a commercial balance to be able to weight him. At 452 pounds, Stiles was three times the guy he used to be. He didn’t gain steadily, but still ate a lot, and enjoying stuffing his face at least twice a week.   
Derek hold him close, belly to belly, squeezing his lover’s love handles in his hands.  
-I love you, petit prince, he said.  
-I love you too, Der, said Stiles as he leaned to kiss him.  
(…And they lived happily ever after).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all your support, I'll post a new fanfic really really soon, same ship and same kink, so stay in touch :)
> 
> Mah tumblr : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/litelangel55


End file.
